Those nights At Freddys
by MaeveMain
Summary: ******Summaray being developed******


**A/N: Hey guys AciDInferno Here and today, I will be writing a FN F Fanfic. I had this idea once but it didn't turn out well. Anyways, if you were wondering where my CoD:Z fanfic chapter 2 is, it is coming, I just need to start writing it, but, I plan om making a schedule if sorts, which will be on my profile soon. I will only do 1 or 2 fanfics at a time, and do a chapter for on, then the other, repeat, but, any changes will be in a devlog I am working on. (It will be labelled Misc. and not a fanfic, but just a devlog) But, I have been rambling. Please enjoy my fanfic 'Those Nights At Freddys.' If there are any fanfics you want me to write or want me to write for a cetain fandom, PM me, 90% of the time I will look at it and after a while, write a fanfic. But, Enjoy!**

 **Check it out!**

***********************Chapter One: 'A new experience!'***********************

*Corys P.o.V*

 _All I can see is a dark room, I knew not to trust him, I warned them, but they thought I was being paranoid. I could have saved them... but... I couldn't. Right now all I needed to do was escape here and get to, somewhere. Luckily I hid, so, he didn't notice me. I looked down, with tears in my eyes, there were my four friends bodies everywhere. I saw my sisters lifeless body sitting by a wall. As I stepped out, I noticed someone run into a room. I ran like mad until someone grabbed my wrist. I looked at the man, who had a menacing grin, before he said "Thought you could escape, brat? Do you think I am stupid? I knew you were missing, and I knew you would run out, but,_ _ **Follow Me."**_ _Once we were in the back room, he had started to run the knife across my leg, leaving a trail of blood, and then thrusted it in my right arm, but, put a cloth on my mouth to supress my scream. But, just as he kicked me over, and about to insert the knife into my heart, I managed to scream loud enough, and the knife was about to go through my -_

"Please god!" I screamed as I jolted up. Nightmares again. I had been talking to a friend about it but it wern't doing anything, just make them occur more often. I looked at the time. It was 10:14AM, meaning I had a job interview in 5 hours. I had to get a job quick once I had moved to America, £1500 was only to help me survive the first few weks, and, I only had £15 left (£1500 = around $1800, and £15 = around $19) The job interview was for a place called 'Freddy Fazbears Pizza', which was a small resturaunt in England. Apparently the one in America I am going to has the original animatronics from when I lived in London. Although I really don't want to go back, its the only job that accepted me for an interview.

*********************************1:15 PM********************************

I just got off the phone to my parents, and my friend had promised to drive me there. She usually helped me out a lot, because she thinks I am a really cool guy, despite the fact that I rarely talk to anyone and am socially awkward. I got dressed, in my best clothes, which were jeans and a Polo shirt, left my house and met Amythyst. She pulled down the car window, said "Hey, Cory" and opened the door for me. She gave me a $5 note, and we went to get mcdonalds before I went to my interview. Once we arrived, I told her the interview will last for an hour and a half, and said goodbye. I walked into the pizzaria, the smell of the pizza and sweaty kids annihilated my nose, but, I went through to the managers office, managing to earn some weird looks from about 5 parents, who probably thought I was a teenage kidnapper. But, I arrived, knocked on the door, before an abrupt "Come in!" was shouted to me. I stood up, until 'Mr. Fazbear' told me to sit and relax. He asked why I wanted the job, and I told him that I needed the money, but not that my friends and sister had been murdered there. He also asked weirder questions, like, "Am I sure I want to do this job?" and stuff, but, after the interview, I walked out with the uniform. Its about 6PM now, and Amythyst is waiting for me. She hugs me, and asks me how the interview was. I tell her, and she drives me to her house. I sleep once I get back to Amythysts house until 10:30PM, when a tired Amythyst wakes me up.

"Cory, wake up, its 10:30, you have work."

"Oh yea, thanks Amythyst." I reply before brushing my teeth, geting changed, and leaving, getting the bus to Freddys. By the time I get there, its 11:45PM, and, the doors are unlocked. I walk in, haring a female accent "-And that is why it is more important to be loved than known." I also hear banging from the kitchen, and walk with my head down. I hear the animatronics Murmur "is that the nightwatch? He looks young. Maybe 17 at most." (Yes they are sentinent, I think thats the word) and sit in my office. I wait for about 4 hours and nothing happens, but, at 4:25, I hear a thumping from the vents, and put on the spare Freddy Fazbear mask I was provided with. The animatronic, a blue bunny, comes into my office.

"Hello Freddy!" It said.

"H-Hi, B-Bonnie." I replied, trying to sound as little scared as I can.

"Have you seen the nightwatch? He seemed nervous and I wanted to tell him that no-one would hurt him."

"N-No, I haven't, S-Sorry." And with that, the bunny was off. I know it said that no one would hurt me, but, as a kid I was told Freddy Fazbears was safe. I weren't paying attention, and see the robotic bunny standing in my office.

"Nightwatch! I found you! Please list-" I ran as fast as I could. This thing was going to kill me, and, I only started today. I remembered that the guy on the phone said they can be dangerous, so, I need to hide. I have half an hour left till my shift is over, which hopefully causes them to stop chasing me. I run into the male bathroom, and hide. I hear a bell, indicating that my shift was over. I cautiously step outside, and speedwalk out of the resturaunt. I walk home and buy a drink on the way back to Amythysts house.

**********************************6:20AM********************************

*Amythysts P.o.V*

I head a knock on the door, and open it to see a very scared Cory, and the words barely come out of his lips: "W-We need t-to talk..."

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading, I would usually respond to reviews here, but, this is chapter one, so, there aren't none. Please give me feedback, and if you liked, follow the story!**

 ***********************************OC Profiles*********************************

 **Name: Cory**

 **Age: 16**

 **Nationality: British**

 **Occupation: Nightwatch.**

 **Height: 5'3**

 **Weight: 45KG**

 **Characteristics: Shy, Pessimistic, WIP**

 **Crush: ?**

 **Facts: Moved to America to lie a new life, Sister was one of the five killed, Bite of '87 victim.**

 **(OC WIP)**

 **Name: Amythyst**

 **Age: 19**

 **Nationality: American**

 **Occupation: N/A**

 **Height: 6'4**

 **Weight: DON'T**

 **Characteristsics: Optimistic, Strong, Funny, Reliable, Nice (Yes, my mind went blank I couldn't thing of any better shit)**

 **Crush: Cory**

 **Facts: Helps Cory to try boost his confidence and mentallity.**

 **(OC WIP)**


End file.
